Grant Kirkhope
Grant Kirkhope (geboren am 10. Juli 1962) ist ein britischer Komponist von Videospielen. Unter anderem komponierte er Musik für das Entwicklerstudio Rare. Zudem hat er, zusammen mit David Wise und Steve Burke den Soundtrack zu Yooka - Laylee komponiert. In Yooka - Laylee hat er zudem die Pagies und den Verrückten Kirkhope im Wasserwerk von Hivory Towers synchronisiert. Jugend und Bildung Grant Kirkhope wurde am 10. Juli 1962 in Edinburgh, Schottland geboren. Im Alter von 5 Jahren zog er mit seiner Familie nach Knaresborough, Borough of Harogate, North Yorkshire, England. Dort besuchte er dann die King James´s School. Nach seiner Schulzeit besuchte er, mit seiner Trompete, die The Royal Nothern College of Music in Manchester und erwarb dort die Qualifikationen G.R.N.C.M und P.P.R.N.C.M. Danach spielte er eine Zeit lang in Bands wie Zoots and the Roots, Syur und Maineeaxe, unteranderem als Gittarist. Irgendwann wollte er allerdings nicht mehr in Bands spielen und suchte nach einem anderen Job. Daraufhin hat sein guter Freund Robin Beanland ihn empfohlen, sich für das Entwicklerstudio Rareware zu bewerben. Kirkhope kaufte sich ein Atari St, ein Steinberg Cubase und ein Synthtiser und komponierte fünf Tracks, die er dann zu Rareware schickte. Einer dieser Tracks war der Soundtrack zu Kamikaze Kastell von Donkey Kong 64. Wahrscheinlich wurde Kirkhope offiziell am 15. Oktober 1995 bei Rareware eingestellt. Karriere Seine erste Aufgabe bei Rare war es, die Musik von Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong´s Quest zu Donkey Kong Land 2 zu konventiert. Danach bat Graene Norgat, ein anderer Komponist bei Rareware, Kirkhope die Musik für das Spiel Goldeneye 007 fertig zu komponieren. Als diesen Auftrag beendete, sollte er Musik für den Nintendo 64 komponieren. Er soll zusammen mit David Wise den Soundtrack für "Project Dream", dem späteren Banjo - Kazooie, schreiben. Am 14. Juli 2008 wurde Grant Kirkhope von Rare offiziell freigestellt, so dass er nun als freier komponist arbeiten kann. Um seine Karriere weiter nach vorne zu lenken, zog er im August 2013 nach Los Angeles. Seine Bekanntheit stieg am 25. März 2013 durch ein von Game Grumps veröffentlichtes YouTube - Video stark. Im Juni des selben Jahres, trat er der Gorfine/Schwartz Agency, Inc. bei. Bekannte Werke * Killer Instinct 2 (1996) - Live Guitar and Trumpet * Donkey Kong Land 2 (1996) - Conversion of David Wise's Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest ''soundtrack. * ''GoldenEye 007 (1997) - Composer w/ Graeme Norgate * Diddy Kong Racing (1997) - Voice Actor (voiced Tiptup) * Project Dream (Canceled) - Composer, revamped into Banjo-Kazooie. * Banjo-Kazooie (1998) - Composer, Voice Actor (voiced Mumbo Jumbo, Jinjos, Gruntlings, Pots in 'Mad Monster Mansion') * Donkey Kong 64 (1999) - Composer, Voice Actor (voiced Donkey Kong) * Perfect Dark (2000) - Composer * Banjo-Tooie (2000) - Composer, Voice Actor (voiced Mumbo Jumbo, Jinjos, King Kingaling, Jamjars) * Star Fox Adventures (2002) - Live guitar * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) - Voice Actor (Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) - Voice Actor (Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Grabbed by the Ghoulies (2003) - Composer, Voice * Mario Golf: Advance Tour (2004) - Voice Actor (Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong (2004) - Voice Actor (Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis (2006) - Voice Actor (voiced Donkey Kong, Mini Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Viva Piñata (2006) - Composer w/ Steve Burke * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (2008) - Composer w/ Robin Beanland and David Clynick. Voice Actor (voiced Mumbo Jumbo, Jinjo, Sergeant Jamjars) * Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise (2008) - Composer * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! (2009) - Voice Actor (voiced Donkey Kong, Mini Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! (2010) - Voice Actor (voiced Donkey Kong, Mini Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Composer w/ Mark Cromer * Fart Cat! (2012) - Composer * CityVille 2 (2012) - Composer * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move (2013) - Voice Actor (Donkey Kong, Mini Donkey Kong, uncredited) * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Remaster of the original game, composed by Shingenori Kamiya, alongside with original compositions as well. * Puzzle Charms (2014) - Composer * Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z (2014) - Composer * Civilization: Beyond Earth (2014) - Composer w/ Geoff Knorr, Michael Curran, and Griffin Cohen. * The Enchanted Cave 2 (2014) - Composer * Civilization: Beyond Earth - Rising Tide (2015) - Composer w/ Geoff Knorr, and Griffin Cohen. * Ghostbusters (2016) - Composer * Yooka-Laylee (2017) - Composer w/ David Wise and Steve Burke. Voice Actor. * Mario + Rabbids kingdom battle (2017) - Composer * Hex Heroes (TBA) - Composer * A Hat in Time (TBA) - Composer w/ Pascal Micael * Lobodestroyo (TBA) - Composer w/ Cooper Goodwin * Happy Dude (TBA) - Composer, Voice Actor Quellenverzeichnis http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/Grant_Kirkhope Zusätzliche Links * Offizielle Website * Offizielle LikedIn * Ofizieller YouTube - Kanal * Offizielle Facebook - Seite * Offizielle Google+ - Seite * Offizielle Twitter - Seite * Offizielle Bandcamp - Seite